The Born of Akatsuki
by Iqbal el marjan
Summary: My first fanfic yooo...please read it


Fanfic dari

Gundam Seed Destiny ~The Born of Akatsuki~

C.E.69

**Orbit Bumi..4 buah kapal Class Nazca Melesat terbang di orbit bumi Karena Menerima Panggilan Darurat dari Kapal Tak dikenal .. Dipimpin oleh Kapten Lino en Kuldes..kapal itu menuju sasaran…Keraguan muncul … Pertanyaan mulai Keluar dari benak mereka…kenapa mengirim 4 buah kapal clas Nazca untuk misi ini ??? **

Saunier:"Kapten Lino…ijinkan saya bertanya…"

Lino:"Ya?, Saunier ?Ada apa?"

Saunier:"Apakah pemerintah pusat tidak berlebihan dalam hal ini ? Mengirimkan lbh dari 1 kapal class nazca ke orbit bumi ? bukankah Keamanan di daerah PLANT sedang Lemah?

Lino:"Perintah adalah perintah Saunier…Tak ada yg bsa kita lakukan"

**Keduanya berbincang tanpa menyadari,,ada bahaya yang mengintai dari Luar,,,Pihak yang paling tak Diinginkan tuk ada di saat ini**

Saunier:"Ahhh saya khawatir dengan keama…(Terdengar bunyi ledakan)Sial di saat seperti ini?!!Serangan Musuh dari mana???"

**Terdengar di Radio..sinyal lemah dari Kapal Cargo Tak dikenal yang mereka cari.**

???:"kepada Pasukan ZAFT…apakah kalian mendengar Pesan Kami??"

Lino:"ya…kalian penyebab kami ada disini…Identifisikan Kapal Kalian dari pihak mana kalian?ESDF kah??

???:"Disini Admiral Hart,,Dari Kerajaan ORB…"

Lino:"ORB??apa yang dilakukan Negara Netral Seperti kalian Di sini??"

Hart:"Bisakah Anda potong omong kosong ini??? Liat dalam Radar anda,"

Saunier:"(Menuju Monitor Radar} apa ini???Banyak Gerakan MS tak dikenal?"

Lino:"Sial rupanya Tidak Heran kita dikirim sebanyak ini"

Saunier:"kapten? Sbenarnya apa yang terjadi??"

Hart:"Armada Ghost bagian dari The Patriot, mereka yang menentang perang dengan perang,naïf sekali mereka"

Lino:3 tahun yang lalu saat Patrick Zala Mulai memimpin,terjadi pergolakan militer yang Luar biasa,,Setengahdari Armada Kita menolak perdamaian dengan Bumi,,ketidak sepahaman ini menyebabkan Perang dingin antara 2 Fraksi di PLANT,,yang di akhiri dengan pemisahan diri dari PLANT oleh para Pasukan Pemberontak,,"

Saunier:"Kenapa mereka di juluki Ghost?"

Lino:"Saunier Meluncurlah dengan Skuadron Zaku 1 dan 3 Kami akan mendukung dari belakang…akan makan waktu lama untuk menjelaskan semuanya!!"

Saunier:"Yessir!!..(Berlari Menuju Launch bay)"

Lino:"Damage Control Crew Laporkan Keadaan Armada!!"

Crew 1:"Kapal Argonaught Rusak parah dan tak dapat melanjutkan pertempuran Kapten Zulu Memutuskan untuk mundur dari pertempuran,Kapal Kapten Zen kehilangan separuh dari kekuatan tempurnya tapi masih dalam keadaan siap tempur,

Lino:"coba Kontak Pusat dan bertahan…Luncurkan semua MS dan upayakan agar kita tetap berada di jalur,juga perintahkan Espada untuk mundur dia terlalu penting untuk di jadikan rongsokan kali ini"

**Di lain Pihak Modified Zaku 1"Asgaloth" milik Saunier ..melesat ke Arah tembakan Berasal,dan dumalailah pertempuran antara Zaku dan Squadron MS dengan type tak di kenal..Dual Branded Bem seber milik Saunier membelah musuh seolah mereka setipis Kertas yang dirobek dengan mudahnya oleh ketajaman pisau..Tebasan demi tebasan di lancarkan,,rupa dari Mobile Suit ini se type dengan Zaku 1 tapi dengan Beam Rifle dan branded Whip,itu jelas bukan Buatan ZAFT,,**

Saunier:"Matilah kalian para pengkhianat!!!"

Pilot Ghost:"Pengkhianat katamu? Bukankah kalian yang mengkhianati ideology kita para Coordinator? Yang tak mau di lecehkan oleh para natural?tapi kalian malah membuat pesan damai?ZAFT telah di Koruprsi Oleh Keserakahan Patrick Zala!!"

Saunier:"apa kau pikir perang kan menyelesaikan masalah???apa begitu?!!{menebas MS pilot tersebut)

Pilot Ghost:"NAIF sekali!!!!!,,,Ideologi smapah Idealis seperti into Hanya ada dalam Mimpi,!!Argggh(Kokpit meledak dan kehilangan Sinyal}

Sementara itu di kapal ORB….

Hart:"aq benci untuk melakukan ini…tapi demi keselamatan Nona Cagali,,Demi masa depan ORB,, Kalia Harus berangkat,,,Masamune Squadron.."

???:"Jangan kirim mereka Laksamana,,biarkan saya dan Prototype 1 berangkat,mereka pilot yang masih terlalu muda untuk mati"

Pilot Orb 1:"Hiro??apa maksudmu kami terlalu muda?bukankah kita masih sepadan dalam hal umur?dan apa maksudmu pergi dengan Prototype 1?MS itu hanya boleh digunakan oleh pimpinan ORB!!jangan lancing hanya karena kau pernah berpartisipasi dalam pertempuran di PLANT Juno"

Hart:"tapi ini satu-satunya peluang kita,Berangkatlah Hiro,tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku,,Kembalikan Benda Itu dalam Keadaan Utuh,,karena MS itu akan dadi salah satu factor penentu dalam masa depan ORB"

Hiro:"Yessir(Berlari Ke Cargo Hold}"

Saunier di lain pihak terdesak mundur oleh jumlah pasukan musuh yang terlalu banyak,,

Saunier:"arghh,amunisi habis,,energy hanya 10%,,Kapten Lino???":

Lino:"bertahanlah!!!! Bantuan Akan Sege(Bunyi ledakan disertai Getaran pada Kapal Lino}

Saunier:"sial,,,KapteeeN???(Beam Rifle Menembus tangan Asgalioth}…apa itu???Reading tak Jelas fengai IFF ORB,,Type tak diketahui???

**Kilau Logam Mulia menerjang mata yang melihat, 1,2,3….5…10 MS musuh di tebasnya,,apakah itu?mungkinkah malaikat?hawa hangat yang dibawanya menerjang masuk ke kokpit kami,,apakah ini,,semua mata tertuju padanya,,,MS Emas yang membawa Lambang ORB yang agung,,,Apakah kalian tahu MS ini??................................Insiden Ini di hapus dari sejarah……………………….**

**Hanya 1 hal yang terus akan diingat pada malam itu…..bgaimana Sebuah MS Emas dari Negara Netral ORB ,,, Menghancurkan Koloni pemberontak Ghost …..Membantu Hubungan Baik dari ORB dan PLANT….Kurasa MS itu akan menjada sang penyelamat di masa depan,,,bukan Hanya Untuk ORB tapi untuk DUNIA.**

FIN


End file.
